Electrical fixtures typically attach to junction boxes for supporting the fixtures and for providing enclosures for electrical wiring connections between an electric current supply and the fixture. Junction boxes used for lighting often have an open side and a cross member attaches with screws to ears of the junction box. A stem extends from the cross member. The stem extends through an opening in the fixture. A nut threads on the stem to secure the fixture to the stem and thus to the junction box. In other fixtures, spaced-apart openings in the fixture receive screws that threadingly engage openings in the cross member.
While this has been useful in connecting fixtures to junction boxes, the installation of the fixture raises problems. The structure of the fixture is limited by the need to provide access to the stem or the separate screws for connecting the fixture to the junction box. In some fixtures, a separate connection is required to secure the fixture to a transition member that rigidly connects to the junction box or the cross member. It also takes some time and skill to properly align the fixture to the junction box and tighten the nut or the screws that secure the fixture to the junction box. Wiring connections between the fixture and the junction box also presents problems.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a mounting bracket for securing electrical fixtures to junction boxes. It is to such that the present invention is directed.